let your heart decide
by alishka hiragi
Summary: "things have changed princess" kazuma said "yeah I know" ayano replied looking up at the sky. they stood in the same place as before . kazuma looked at her and wispered " you have changed so much" it's time to show that she is no longer the girl he took her as she is the women of 22 and strong. with new enemy waiting for our couple will they survive?or loose each other?
1. chapter 1

hey guys well i am back ... and here is my story its a bit different from the first one . guess completely different. but i am going to do my best from now on that is ..

read and review :)

one more thing i wanna say i owa nothing not at least kaza na stigma... but i do own a laptop filled with kns and many animea . ...hehe have fun

siya : are you sure u wanna write ?

elsa : yep positive i am not gonna repeat my mistakes again.

siya : ohh really how can you be so sure about it hah ?

elsa : well this time i am gonna read twice before i post.and i am gonna write in a book and check twice and then post it see i am genius. ;)

siya : yaa right . dont be so sure of yourself . anyway , what if no one read ?

elsa : hmm thats a point but i think reviews will tell wether they read it or not .

siya : what if you don't get any .

elsa : i think i will stop ... maybe

siya : giving up so easily ?

elsa : no i am not.

siya : yes you are .

elsa: no i am NOT .

siya : ok fine quite shouting.

elsa : ok . now can i continue.

siya : one last question

elsa nods

siya : what if you get a hated comment ?

elsa : to be frank i don't know. anyway its not like everyone are perfect , I am no different.i will lern from them and won't repeat it again .

siya : now thats a Sprite .

elsa : so can i continue

siya : one last question

elsa : makes a face

siya : pretty please

elsa : sign . a nod

siya : thanks .. what is the pairing please tell na

elsa : nope . not gonna reveal .

siya : please

elsa : nope

siya : please . at least tell me ayano and rens pairings please ..please.. please..

elsa : ok fine .. of course you should know

ayano x KAZUMA

ren x KANON

siya : kanon ? who is she ?

elsa : really !! you don't know her its the girl who is always with him ...

siya: trying hard to remember.

elsa : she has red hair tied up on either side actually orange.

siya : ohh yaa i remember the girl fighting for ren with the other boy

elsa : yep thats it .

siya : but i thought it was ayumi !

elsa : i thought about her but she is already dead so no point in making his love story like kazuma and twsling you know.

siya : hmm thinks seriously .. yes your right . thats all

elsa : thank god finally

siya : wait. wait one last question

elsa : i spoke too soon . turns around and smacks siya's head

siya : y did u do that for ?

elsa : they are waiting

siya : ok fine this is going to be last .i promise.

elsa : fine last . ask !

siya : thanks were is this forks ? and were did she live ?

elsa : hey ! stop revealing everything . i am not gonna say that just Google it if u want .

siya : fine .

elsa : now lets start

siya : wait but -

pushed her out of the room and slams the door shut in her face .

elsa : finally Peace

sry for that lets hit the road...

 **...LET YOUR HEART DECIDE ...**

 **A.P.O.V**

" why can't i sleep?" ayano said to herself in a low whisper hoping not to wake others .

waking up in the middle of night was something she was use to it by now.

 _i think i should take a walk_ ayano thought trying to calm herself .

she slowly got up from her bed and went to ren's room to check on him . he was another reason she came back . she opened the door sightly and peeked inside . ren was sleeping soundlessly . she smiled only was the rear moments when she actually smiled like this. he was so peaceful when he slept. after closing the door she went to garden. as always she felt relaxed as soon as the wind hit her cheeks . she stood near the lake . again the same scene played out in her mind. she signed.the voice from the trees brought her back to reality . she hated this . Everytime she came here she would think of him ...

4 years its been four long years since that incident had occurred .

she fell on the ground. stretched her legs and layed down. and looked at the beautiful night sky. star shown brightly. the moon lit her face .

she waited for him. but soon days turned into weeks. weeks turned into months and months into year. but there was still no sign of him .

he was gone... forever ?

"why kazuma!" " why can't I forget you ?" ayano whispered to no one in particular. you left without even saying a goodbye.

 ***FLASHBACK*** *

what is it father? why did you summon me ?" ayano asked confused.

as soon as she reached from the school ren came running and informed her that jogo had something important to say.

" ah ayano ! how was your day ?" jogo asked sipping his usual tea .

ok now that's strange he never tries to avoid the subject. something sure was up.

" father ! what's going on!" ayano asked narrowing her eyes and speaking seriously.

jogo sighed . there was really no way he could hide anything when she asked ((more like demanded)) this way.

" I have some good news ! "

 _bad news for ne that is_ jogo thought

" what is it ?"

ayano asked wondering what kind of news may effect him like this . strange she thought .

'' kazuma has ... LEFT ''

jogo said calmly trying to avoid her graze. _but not forever ...i hope so_. he thought

"WHAT?"

ren almost shouted getting up _. no thats a lie right !...right?_.he was quite between their interaction. until now that is.

"yes ren, he no longer is ayano' bodyguard "

jogo said trying to ignore both the graze.

" is that the reason why you called us father?"

ayano asked surprisingly calm as if jogo was saying she was suppose to meet gamme !!

" if it is , then please excuse me .i have important things to deal with" she continued calmly.

" aya- no ? are you -" ren was shocked to the least. at ayano's reaction over the news .

" cause ren, one day or the other he was suppose to leave. after all he hates kannagies " ayano pointed out.and smiled anyone could tell it was fake.

" but ayano - are you ... i mean are you fine ?"

ren asked too stunned at her calm outbrust.

" i am fine ren. infact i am happy. he was nothing but annoying perverted jerk "

she said as if she was telling a wether report.

" is that what you think about him as ?"

jogo asked who finally regained his voice .but still was stunned at ayano's calm outbrust . at least this was not something he was expecting .not to the least .

" yes father .that is his impression on me .now please you may excuse me ." with this ayano left not even waiting for the reply.

she walked slowly and then after sometime her pace started to speed up.

she was now inside a dark forest .she stood there in middle of nowhere.and fell on the ground.

 ***~ FLASHBACK END ~***

a single drop of tear roll down her cheeks and unnoticed she made no attempt to rub it off..

"its been 4 years and still I can't even get over a single crush how can I ever be the next head of the kannagi clan ." ayano whispered she knew she had a crush on him even if she denied it in front of her friends but deep down she knew they were right. but she was too stubborn to accept it.

a squirrel came close to her. her graze shifted to his moment's she observed him.unknown to this fact the squirrel started eating a peach .

" i miss him " she said in a whisper the squirrel jumped and ran for his life.

leaves of Sakura Bloom's started to fade away from the tree.and spreaded across her some landed on the lake.to floot aimlessly with the help of moon guiding its path .and on some rays falling on them .lt was beautiful site to look at.

(( think : a lost girl sleeping on a grass near the lake .moon lighting her face. sakura tree near by and leaves are falling all around her and on lake. anime style. ))

but for her it was far from beautiful...

 **life has changed completely in this 4 years...**

she no longer was a teen .she was a woman of 21 years. she studied in one of the best college of mystic falls . for 4 years.

she graduated her college with flying colors. now here she was to claim her tittle of next head of the kannagi clan which will be given to her as soon as she turned 23 .

(( she didn't wanted but was forced to and she did respect her father's decision after all))

she arrived a week ago . met everyone who well knew the reason for her sudden transfer to mystic falls .

she no longer was a innocent girl with anger issues who was ready to jump into conclusion without knowing the problem.a girl of 17.

now she is a woman of 21 calm and confident. ready to face any challenge with her new found determination. anger was something she no longer had. heck her smile was fake .she now is completely opposite of what she once was.

she is beautiful beyond that her red hair was cut off till her back (( nanase and yukari's doing )). it was in step cut style. her hair were on both the sides and some were left in back (( the top one too )) her small amount of hair fell on her face like a curtain of hairs (( side cut )) she was grown and mature .

but her eyes , if anyone knew ayano he would right away say it was different it was **shallow**.

there was no fire burning in it . it was calm and empty , like sky without stars.

she forgot how it was to laugh . many guys tried to hit on her .in college she went to numerous date's .

just in hope of forgetting one person with chocolate brown hair. but failed in doing so .

someway or the other he would find a way to enter inside her. yukari and nanase carefully avoided the subject .

(( jogo sent them too you know ))

they were transferred to the same college after **2 years**.

they saw how she turned .it was painful to see her change .she was easily capable in masking her feeling and emotions. it was like she built a wall around her . no one was able to break it or even creak it . she almost dated every guy in forks high school . but none of them were even halfway equal compare to him. heck not even close.

looking at the sky she shifted from one position to another. it was cold but not for her.

author's note :-) soo was it good or at least as expected i hope ..

sorry for the bad ending in "kns season 2 i hope" but sure this will have a proper ending...

siya : WOW that was small .she checked in her pc

elsa : how was it ?

siya : well small i think ..

elsa : yaa i know this is 1st so from next it won't be.

siya : k then overall it was ok

elsa : only ok

siya : yaa wt do u expect ? more then that ?

elsa : who asked ur comment anyway i am waiting to know how others felt about it.

siya : makes a face

elsa : rolls her eye ...

gotta go bye please review ...i am waiting...

elsa kannagi (( soon will be entering in that world ))...


	2. chapter 2

thanks guys i owe you all once thanks for the words of comfort. i feel s special because because because of because of of your words I am because because because of because of of your words I am gonna extra work on this story times guys I am happy you guys still see the good in me.

siya : so that was your beginning how long do u think u will take to post another

elsa : i am sry i was busy with my finals alright i still have

siya : oh sry about that bt u said the next will be good so..

elsa : i know my friends called me last night so i decided to post one today

siya : ok go on ...plz don't waste time

elsa : since when did u care about it

siya : stop talking and start typing i will give u some privacy today...bye

flys out of door

elsa : that was quick she sure seems exited ...anyway let me start..

 **yuji :-- ayano's boyfriend**

the voice of the birds woke her from her dream more like a nightmare. she rubbed her eyes and the instant she opened them she regretted it .the sun rays fell directly on her eyes. she was use to this waking up in the morning near the lake since the day she has arrived.

she rubbed her eyes once more in an attempt to wake her up fully when her cell phone started to ring a familiar tone played out.

 ** _i use to belive we were burning_**

 ** _on the edge of something beautiful_**

 ** _so go through the darkest of day_**

 ** _heavens of heart break away_**

 ** _never let __you_ _go_**

 ** _never let me down_**

 ** _dont you give up na na na_**

 ** _i won't give up_**

 ** _let me love you..._**

" hii yuji good morning to you too " ayano said as cheerfully as she could manage . but ofcorse he was not among them whom she could easily fool. (( none were but they they made no move to show))

 **yuji sakai** a scholar of forks high school and also a water magic user infect the next head of the of the sukai . they are the strongest water magic user across the globe as wealthy as the kannagi's or maybe more then tham. not only was he good looking but he even mastered the legendary sward " twlight " he was extremely handsome ; he was tall with bronze hair and with beautiful emerald green eyes and the body of an athlete with a face of Greek god. he was the kind whome everyone in her collage dreamed of having date atleast for once . he was hot and stylish his outfits was latest .

/ man could this guy get anymore good*

but above all he was her **boyfriend** the only person she was **open** to in her way ofcorse...

siya : wt the hell this is shorter then the before one

elsa : calm down i know i am sry alright -

siya : anyway who is yuji sakai?

elsa : i hope it safe to say he is the hero!!

siya : wt the ... wasn't kazuma --

elsa : how was his definition?

siya : good bt he is --

elsa : i know he does look good too.. (( dreamy look))

siya : your crazy you know that right

elsa : i mean it when i say this I know..

guys plz leave your opinion on how it was . i hope u guys liked it ...


	3. authors note

hey guys i am back sorry about all those new stufs i will be clearing them.

let me clear few things.

first every character i add will be on my own terms. only for you guys to make it easy i took those character who are easy and can easily be googled.if you want to know how he/she looks.

yuji sukai : yes he is from another animea, but in here his role is decided by me. so he is not a crimson lord or something, he is just yuji who is a water magic user and yeah happens to study in a same high as ayano and yeah if u have watched that aninea then you guys can guess why he is her boyfriend.if not then go on with the flow don't worry i will fill in the details. you have to be patient.

(( if you love kazuma then stick around and see what he has become and done don't worry i won't be changing anything much))

Mystic Falls : yeah about the school i just googled it. and came across this awasome story vampire diaries so but the story has nothing to do with the place. i was thinking of mistigon((sky wizard academy)) but i highly doubt any of you know it. anyway the place won't interfere any more or so i hope.

siya: about talking to another person well its like the question you have for me she is my friend and reads my story. so i decided to add her. sorry for the confusion don't worry she won't be any problem anymore i gave her a task .

thank you guys for asking me your doubts this shows that you are serious about this story just like me. you have no idea how much it means to me. i promise to clear all the doubts you just have to ask.

and i will be updating soon

until then

sayonara..i am learning Japanese:)


	4. author 's note

i am wondering should i continue or not is someone reading this if yes let me know i am free for this weekend i can post chapter soon but plz do tell me if ur reading this...

elsakannagi


	5. chapter 3

hey everyone thanks for letting me know that you guys are still active I will be posting each chapter twice a week since I have holidays going on... for now enjoy the story hope you like it

and feel free to let me know your opinion or any questions you have I am all ears ...

 ** _YOUR HERE_**

" did you miss me?" yuji questioned hopping that she did as much as he did. ayano wandered weather to lie or speak the truth. she settled on lie.

" sure did what about You?" she answered back. " your lying again aren't You?" he responded sadely. surprised she turned around he was standing right there. she smiled at him while he pulled her for a strong hug.

he have truely missed her a week, was more then what he could actually take it. parting from her he couldn't hold on anymore he made his way here. she felt awkward still not use to being girlfriend just yet. if not for the dare challenge she might have never agreed on it. but yuji was really a wonderful guy to be with.

sadely he was no way near **him...** she felt the familiar gust of wind past through them.

she physically shivered " you cold?" yuji quesrioned concerned. she shook her head, and tried to spot the exact location from ware it arrived from but failed to find the source after a while she gave up. " I brought something that might definitely get your attention " he chipped. she raised an eye brow then it turned wide " you didn't-" she grasped surprised he produced the small wrapped butterscotch cake she loved the most. at once she snatched it away from him, smelling it she giggled like a kid getting a candy after solving a maths problem which took an hour to find the right answer. yuji watched her.

the first time when he met her his natural instinct spoke she was dangerous, but now looking at her every fibe in him wanted to kiss the daylight of the red headed kannagi princess who was currently enjoying the essence of the cake. that night at the bakery he was really surprised and fascinated by the amount of cake she could devour in an hour causing them to win the couple round. he made a mental note to learn how to prepare cakes; and both tried as well, only to burn down their home economic lab . sometimes they fought over trivial things like they should add 2 or 3 pinch of sugar extra. cooking was never their thing alright, one found fire fascinating and played with it, while the other cleaned up the mess by showering the water. both were secretive about their heritage other then their friends no one else knew their little secret. ayano enjoyed his company too. everyone in the campus assumed them to be together only yukari and nannse knew that rumour being fake. they knew whom exactly ayano loved but , they never mentioned him knowing full well it might hurt her all the more. sometimes when she couldn't sleep she would try to distract herself by fighting with yuji. he was impressed by her in every way. time when she nearly had an life threatening accident just to same a kitten and the way she spoke to the innocent creature just pulled him towards her all the more. she was unlike anyone he have ever met and he realised it in the first glance. it was not money, power or status, she craved for; although she had them all, she never showed off.

yukari and nannse noticed ayano's changing attitude towards yuji she was relaying on him, but they decided to be quite and let the things be; the desire to help her was strong, but both knew, it was not yuji the Prince of water clan she craved for but certain blue eyed contractor.

he couldn't help but smile as she slowly carefully not to leave even a small bit to waste she licked the cover and moaned at the sweet taste giving him a surprised hug. which he knew would always come after gifting her the cake. he shook his head chuckling she was different. he loved her. and wished a day to come when she might fall in love with him. he knew what he felt for her was not the same from other way round, but he was willing to be patient for her. althrough he was totally unaware of certain contractor watching them, would never let that happen.

jugo watched with fascination at the two young lovers or so he felt. the way yuji stared at her it was obvious that the Prince had fallen for the princess he wondered what his next move was as he felt the wind around him...

sorry guys for such a late update I promise to make up with awesome chapters ... their might be few error sorry about it I was In sub when writing this... please do comment to let me know. how you felt? it matters to me alot. it gives me the courage to write more and best...

until next time

cya...

Elsa kannagi ;)


	6. chapter 4

I wanna talk a lot but right now I want you guys to read the awesome part of the story...

without delay, let's go ahead shell we...

 ** _meet the prince_**

I will be definitely late again.

can my luck get any worse then this. ayano wonderd rushing towords her biology class in a hurry only to collide with a wall. guess not.

"aaouch that hurts" ayano moaned and rubbed her forehead gently and started to pick the spilled books on the floor.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to" she heard the sweet voice from the other side.

"strange the wall can talk" she wondered still not lifting her head to check weather it was a wall or not.maybe it's cursed. she sighed and here I thought I was free from yoma hunting just my luck. she decided to ignore bringing forth her sward and let it be as it was.

suddenly out of no ware a hand appeared at her sight which helped her pick the papers.

" I don't believe it. the wall has a hand and that to muscular like a living fresh" ayano noted squeezing the hand which withdrew at once.

"stop referring me as a wall I own a flesh because I am human" the voice wispred annoyed now

"yeah right and I am a dinosaur. Mr yoma I wonder what is your type?" ayano replied curious and finally stuffed all the pages in. someone pulled her chin up.

both skipped a beat.

and

at once they pulled apart and drew their own sword one emitted flame while the other water. crimson eyes locked with emerald grean once.

she's beautiful his heart hummed while he's brain warned to get away from her.

"who are you?" both questioned at once

"ladies first" he spoke politely but carefully ayano nodded she had a feeling he was not any ordinary to mess with.

always remember princess first know who your opponent is before you launch an attack.

kazuma's voiced wispred shut up and go away . go away. she mentally tried to shoo it away. while certain bronze hair simply watched her struggle with her own thought.

the bell rung at once ayano stopped her mental battle and rushed to her classes. forgetting the mysterious guy and dismounted the sword. please let me survive that frogs wreath. ayano prayed to her higher ups. at the same time prepared herself for her usual detention.

"sorry sir I am lat--" ayano huffed entering

" ahh your here I am surprised your only 5 minutes late for class that's something new everyone please give her a hand" the same old sarcastic remark pissed her but she ignored while others laughed.

"may I enter as well." a young handsome guy with emerald green eyes and bronze hair entered.

"oh Mr sukai please do " the teacher welcomed him trying to act nice. who in return simply nodded and walked in.

why does the surname sound so familiar ayano wonderd

"perhaps you would like your highness to grace her presence on us." ayano blushed at his remark while others burst out laughing, she made her way to her seat when the teacher decided to speak again

" oh please don't forget your detention I hope you know the place since your REGULAR " he oh so kindly reminded her.

ayano flushed

"it's alright Mr Brown she was showing me the way you can let it pass" the mysterious boy volunteered for her to which.mr Brown agreed at once

"your lucky" Mr brown informed her with that look

how so? with that look your giving me I feel more threatening then any detention ayano thought but offered a sweet smile instead and placed her bag and sat at the Last bench away from the oogling boys which pissed her off at daily basis.

'only he is allowed to look at me like that'

"please introduce yourself to class " the teacher spoke poilitly not to offend the rich hair of the sukai enterprise which surprised everyone it was something they hardly saw. ayano was about to space out as usual when she heard the name

clearly

"hey everyone I am yuji sukai from England, please to meet you all" he spoke softly his eyes through directed towards certain red headed.

ayano's eye wished he is the freaking Prince of sukai the water clan.

" please make your way to the empty seat behind that red hair" the teacher causally spoke while ayano huffed he sat baside her and the class resumed.

"hey I am yuji and your?" he asked softly

"ayano kannagi from the fire clan" she spoke softly but confidentially he smirked .

"I thought you will hide the identify princess " he spoke causally

"well one should be aware of your enemy" she fired back

"I doubt we will be one" he answered smirking ayano narrowed her eyes at him but before she could speak something her name was called out.

just my day she announced mentally

" what is the scientific name of human?" Mr Brown questioned

i know i have read it someware before its panthera Leo right?

wrong

"umm I-I-I- didn't study " she replied

blushing and cursing her day

"well what is the need for nomenclature?" he fired

she shook her head. why the fuck should I care I must have it's reason to exist she wondered

"name the rule for binomial nomenclature at least any one perhaps" he shot again

" I dont know" she replied flatly

"it's alright perhaps you know the way to detention room" Mr Brown informed with a evil smile ayano sighed and nodded . after a while someone hit her with a paper. she glared at yuji,

and then at the crembled paper.

' are you free after detention we could spar'

he had scribbled neatly for some reason her frown turned to a smile and she replied

'sounds like a good plan to me'

and aimed at his head he caught it before it could hit him.

he was fast

she noted. he smirked reading her reply he had a feeling this would definitely work.

she wondered how her next four years will be like. as the lecture on human skull went on. she stared outta window as the certain chocolate Brown haired guy clouded her thoughts again for the rest of the day she spaced out as usual.

...

hope you guys enjoyed it

please like and review

 ** _like I said each matters_**

until then

cya

Elsa kannagi ;)


End file.
